Virual Tears
by yue-chan
Summary: Ele queria poder voltar, apagar todos os erros, mas não havia como:. Agora, só lhe restava pedir perdão:. Shounen ai twincest presente para Babichan!


Nota: Essa fic contém yaoi e incesto, se vc ñ gosta, peço que ñ leia.

Nota 2: Essa fic é um presente de aniversário (atrasado ¬¬') para a minha querida amiga e revisora Babi-chan! Parabéns nee-chan! \o/

Virtual Tears

Não acredito que estou fazendo isso.

A prova de informática começou há meia hora. Pelas caretas e papeizinhos rolando deve estar bem difícil, se bem que não dá pra garantir nada.

Afinal, eu não olhei a prova.

Suicida? Talvez. Não vou negar que não tenho uma desculpa, caso o professor me pegue.

Só que eu não consigo evitar.

Me xingue do que quiser mas eu passei o dia todo pensando em você, no quê fazer, o quê dizer.

É pedir demais esperar que você me perdoe?

Se for, você vai ter que me avisar, porque eu vou continuar tentando, gritando e esperneando como uma criança mimada (que talvez eu seja).

Mesmo não podendo dizer ao mundo tudo o que sinto, eu vou fazer você entender.

Você sabe que eu sempre fui o mais teimoso de nós dois.

Mas, será que sabe o quanto me dói?

Quero tanto acreditar que sim, que ainda estamos ligados. Porém tudo que vejo são seus olhos frios. É tão frustrante! Te ver e saber que te feri, que te deixei pra trás...

...que soltei sua mão...

Céus, Kaoru! Eu me sinto um idiota!

O relógio continua a correr, me apressando a cada segundo. Mas só o que tenho são meia dúzia de palavras bobas e sem sentido.

Eu não consigo me entender.

Estou incompleto irmãozinho, perdido e assustado. Não sei o que fazer sem você.

Malditas palavras que sempre zombam de mim. Uma hora fogem como se eu nunca as tivesse usado, na outra sufocam na garganta, embaralhando-se e perdendo o sentido.

É assim que eu me sinto agora, com tanto a dizer mas sem saber por onde começar. Aliás, minto, eu sei bem por onde devo começar, só não quero fazê-lo.

Porque eu te conheço muito bem, tanto quanto conheces a mim. A essa altura, você já enterrou as lembranças bem fundo, o mais que conseguiu, convencendo a si mesmo de viver "como se nada tivesse acontecido".

Estou errado? Hn, acho que não.

E não adianta desviar os olhos (coisa que você já deve estar fazendo), isso não vai mudar o que vem a seguir, não vai mudar o meu pedido de desculpas.

Gomen, Kaoru.

Essa é a única maneira que eu conheço.

O começo.

Início de toda a dor, a rachadura em nosso elo.

Olhando agora era tão previsível, tão fácil de evitar.

Mas não foi isso que fiz, não. Eu apenas aceitei o pedido dela para fugirmos daquela festa inútil, a promessa de alguns minutos longe de todas aquelas garotas grudentas e escandalosas falando mais alto que a intuição.

Não vou dizer que não percebi o que iria acontecer. Como poderia? Já havíamos fingido tantas cenas como aquela.

Eu quis. Perdão Kaoru, mas eu realmente quis.

Havia sonhado com aqueles lábios por tanto tempo...

Só que não foi como eu esperava.

Talvez você não acredite em mim, porém essa continua sendo a mais pura verdade.

Eu sempre imaginei beijá-la, fantasiei mil e uma situações, tentando adivinhar como seria sentir aquele toque delicado, fechar os olhos e simplesmente me entregar, enquanto meu coração acelerava e um tenro calor se espalhava por meu ser.

Então, quando não houvesse mais ar em nossos pulmões, nós finalmente nos separaríamos, encarando um ao outro, ofegantes e corados, perdidos naquele olhar apaixonado que todos só enamorados podem ter. E o mundo e todo o resto deixaria de existir, restando apenas nós dois felizes e completos.

Mas não foi assim, nem de longe poderia ser.

Verdade que os lábios dela são delicados, no entanto todo o resto foi uma ilusão descabida. Eu não senti absolutamente nada, nem calor nem frio, muito menos felicidade. Apenas fiquei lá, como que morto, a vendo entregar tudo que tinha, sem saber se tentava corresponder ou se simplesmente me afastava, destruindo tudo que ela podia estar sentindo.

Foi nessa hora que você chegou.

Eu devia saber que você o faria. Afinal, você sempre me encontra.

Só que, como tantas outras coisas importantes, eu não percebi.

Egoísta, egoísta, egoísta! Eu sempre vi apenas a mim, sempre me preocupei com o que eu sentia, com o que eu queria!

Um egoísta desgraçado, um maldito cego, que só conseguiu entender no final, quando você desviou os olhos e fugiu.

Ah, Kaoru...

Eu sempre estive completo...

A cada brincadeira, a cada cena, a cada toque. Não importava o lugar nem a situação, bastava você ao meu lado, segurando a minha mão.

Se eu ao menos tivesse percebido o quanto era feliz com isso.

Ou melhor, se ao menos eu tivesse notado o jeito como você me olhava, o sorriso que era guardado só pra mim.

Fiquei tão preocupado pensando em como seria com ela, que não notei o calor que sempre aqueceu meu coração, mas que agora morreu, apagado por suas lágrimas, sua distância.

E eu sei que esse calor também morreu pra você, que você também está sofrendo tanto quanto eu, que está se contendo pra não sair ao meu encontro.

Mas você pode fazer isso, Kaoru! Você pode!

Por favor.

Nós dois estamos definhando, morrendo de tristeza pouco a pouco, como uma flor pisoteada pela multidão.

Mas eu não quero terminar assim, maninho, do mesmo modo que não quero te ver assim.

Quero que sorria e se divirta, quero que seja feliz ao lado de quem ama.

Porém, mais do que tudo, eu quero que você me dê outra chance de ser essa pessoa.

Porque nós somos gêmeos, mas não somos iguais.

Eu jamais serei tão perfeito, tão puro e inocente quanto você.

Você é o meu anjo.

Se cheguei até aqui, acredite, foi graças a você. Seu incentivo, seu sorriso...

Sua mão, sempre estendida...sempre esperando...

Por isso eu lhe peço: estenda-a uma última vez.

Me traga pra perto de ti, me deixe caminhar ao seu lado.

Porque eu finalmente entendi a minha metade de coração. Agora, só falta juntar com a sua metade, para ambas voltarem a bater.

Por favor, Kaoru.

Não nos deixe mais incompletos.

Por favor...

Te amo.

_-Hikaru-_

_-_

Lia e relia o e-mail, não acreditando na emoção contida naquelas palavras.

Parte de si estava pronta para dar as costas e seguir em frente, deixando o irmão livre para se envolver com quem quisesse. Já estava convencido de que seria abandonado e esquecido, reduzido a uma reles sobra do mais velho.

Mas aquela declaração meio confusa e sem jeito passava tanta segurança, era tão doce e sincera, que lê-la foi como renascer, curado das dores passadas e pronto para arriscar tudo outra vez.

_Putz, me sinto uma criança com um brinquedo novo._

Riu, zombando de si mesmo, levantando da cadeira e se espreguiçando. Olhou o relógio, calculando quanto tempo teria.

Um belo sorriso brilhou em seus lábios.

_XxX_

A limusine parou, deixando o único passageiro de frente para um amplo jardim. No entanto, devido a forte chuva, a outrora bela e vivaz paisagem fora resumida a um borrão verde-cinzento embaçado.

Não que isso importasse, os ambarinos não enxergavam nada.

Com um suspiro cansado, o jovem ruivo pôs-se a andar, sequer notando o pobre empregado que vinha ao seu encontro com um guarda-chuva.

_Não quero a sua preocupação!_

Havia contido o pensamento o dia todo, assim como a raiva que lhe fazia cerrar os punhos cada vez que alguém aparecia com aquele olhar piedoso.

Mas as pessoas não paravam. Como pode? Será que não entendiam que nada podiam fazer?

Será que não notavam o quanto lhe doía ser chamado pelo nome o dia todo?

O mordomo abriu a porta e ele entrou, manchando o carpete com lama e folhas. Não via nem ouvia nada, apenas seguia seus pés, subindo as escadas...abrindo a porta...

Parou, olhando ao redor e piscando confuso. Estava em seu quarto, até aí nenhuma surpresa, mas alguém estava nele, sentado tímido na ponta da cama, o encarando abertamente.

Abriu a boca, tentando falar alguma coisa. Inútil, as palavras não saíam, tampouco as pernas pareciam dispostas a se mexerem.

Havia perdido o controle.

Kaoru percebeu e se aproximou, parando a centímetros do rosto do irmão. Seus olhos estavam brilhando como nunca porém, pequenas lágrimas nublavam os ambarinos.

Hikaru ergueu uma mão trêmula, enxugando os belos olhos com a ponta dos dedos.

_É disso que você precisa agora, Kaoru? Eu não sei, eu não..._

-Você sabe. – respondeu o caçula, como se a pergunta houvesse realmente sido feita. Virou-se e se afastou dois passos.

-Kaoru! – o chamado saiu numa explosão estrangulada, levando consigo o pouco ar que ainda tinha. A sua volta, tudo pareceu desintegrar, jogando-o num vazio escuro e frio.

Pelo menos era isso que ele esperava. Cair pela eternidade naquela imensidão nula.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Porque alguém estendeu a mão, convidando-o a voltar à luz. Alguém ruivo, com intensos olhos âmbar e um sorriso mais belo que as próprias estrelas.

Alguém, cujas asas brancas agora o envolviam, o trazendo pra perto, deixando-o se acomodar em seu peito.

Alguém que o beijava com a delicadeza da lua, e o fazia ascender como o sol.

Alguém que lhe completava...

As mãos se enlaçaram, cúmplices.

O resto se desfez, quando os olhos se fecharam.

_XxX_

Aos q chegaram até aqui, comentários são sempre bem vindos! ;)

Ja ne n.n


End file.
